Hate is the closest emotion to love.
by princessmelissa
Summary: Hi this is my new fic l/j love hate but with a twist involving an ancient gruge thanks to kal_chick and madsy_gal.
1. Default Chapter

Hate is the closest emotion to love  
  
Chapter 1  
How it all begun  
  
  
  
For as long as anyone could remember the Riddles and the Potters had been feuding. The Riddles had a son and a daughter (Lily and Tom) and the Potters had a son (James). When Tom was ten and Lily and James were two their parents duelled and Tom and Lily's Parents died. Tom didn't want a foster family so he was moved to an orphanage but Lily was adopted by Mr and Mrs Evans who had a daughter named Petunia. Tom lied to everyone telling them his mother died giving birth to him and that his father ran away he also said his father was a muggle it was not true but he was to vain to admit the truth. Lily however did n't know the truth until.....................  
  
  
Lily's 7th year   
  
  
" JAMES" screamed Lily  
  
Lily was really angry with James Potter he had just turned her hair green and charmed it to say " I LOVE LUCIUS MALFOY"  
  
" What I didn't do anything ?" said James  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore and Mc gonagall were talking in his office when he received a note.  
  
  
Dear professor Dumbledore I had this problem in class can you please sort it out.  
  
10.00 Lily turns James hair red.  
10.05 James turns Lily's hair green.  
10.10 Lily spills her ink on James books "accidentally quote lily.  
10.15 James surnched up Lily's home work" I thought it was rubbish" quoted James  
  
the list continued...  
  
Thanks professor Fitzwick.  
  
  
" When will the stop fighting" asked Minerva  
" Well it is ironic that they fight yet they don't know about the family fued or that she is a rridle but you know what I think they love eachother" replied Dumbledore  
" What are you nuts Albus they hate eachother with a passion" replied Minerva  
" Dear Minerva Hate is the closest emotion to love they will grow up don't worry" replied Dumbledore  
  
Dumbledore sent for Lily and James  
  
" Why are we here sir" asked James   
" I got an owl about your continues bickering and you need to be punished" repile Dumbledore  
" but he" sai Lily  
"but she"replied James  
" he"always replied Lily  
Before world war three could start Dumbledore stopped them  
" Detention for a week" Dumbledore said  
They left.  
Lily got an owl  
  
Dear miss Lily Riddle  
  
I am sorry to inform you that Mr and Mrs Evans have been killed by Lord Voldemort your brother.  
Let me explain  
your parents died after dueling with the potter's because of ancient fude. Yor brother Tom marvolo  
Riddle ( lord Voledmort) chose to live in an orphange.  
If you have any questions ask Dumbledore  
  
The minister for magic Arthur Black  
  
Lily didnt notice but james was behind her read her letter........  
  
  
  
Thats it what did u think r/r Mel_potter  
Anyone wanna be my beta reader??????   



	2. Lilys Half brother

Hate is the closest emotion to Love  
Chapter 2   
Before the story starts I want to make something clear THE EVANS ADOPTED LILY. Also I make a mistake Tom was 28 and James and Lily were 1. Also Tom's dad was a muggle sorry.  
  
  
  
  
Lily was crying in her dorm. James was watching in his invisibility cloak it hurt him to see her so distraught but he didn't make a sound. He look at his watch and remembered that they had detention in two hours and wanted to tell the others about it so he left.  
  
  
  
That night in detention  
  
James and Dumbledore were waiting outside in the snow for Lily she was 10 minutes late.  
" Professor maybe Lily wont come she got some disturbing news today ops" said James who had just realised what he had said.  
" How do you know? Were you eavesdropping on us when we were talking this afternoon?" asked Dumbledore  
" Well no I kinda was reading it behind her back in my invisibility cloak because the letter she got looked like the one I got when my mother was killed by Voldemort so I knew something was up" said James sadly  
" Well she seamed fine after our little talk and she said she would come," replied Dumbledore   
Just then Lily ran up "sorry I am late I was in the library" she said breathlessly   
  
James and Lily began shovelling the snow when... a snowball hit James in the back of the head.  
" LILY" he screamed and threw a snowball at her. The fight continued for some time until.... Lily tripped over James' foot. He quickly caught her and ... they kissed. Lily looked at James and said, " Pretend this never happened".  
Meanwhile Remus, Sirius and Peter (under James' invisibility cloak) had their hands over their mouths laughing.  
  
Lily ran up to her dorm when.... She found another official looking letter she opened it.  
  
Dear miss Riddle   
I made a mistake Tom Marvolo Riddle was not your brother but he was your half brother your mother was married to man before your father. Your brothers dad was a muggle he ran away from your mother when Tom was two years old therefore your real name is Lily Porter. Your mother and Tom didn't change their name when she remarried. He was about 27 you were born he was working in an orphanage. When your Parents died he became Lord Voldemort.  
The minister for Magic ~Arthur   
  
  
Lily was so shocked she began to cry.  
  
  
Sirius and James are talking in the boys' dorm.  
  
" Oh Come on James I know you like Lily just admit it" said Sirius.  
" I DO NOT" shouted James blushing  
" Do so" said Sirius  
" NO I DON'T" shouted James   
" Fine you don't like her you LOVE her" teased Sirius  
" YES I MEAN I DO NOT" screeched James  
" Have you seen my invisibility cloak?" asked James desperately trying to change the subject  
" I I I um I t...." said Sirius   
Just then Remus saves the day.  
" Arabella Figg just told me that Lily Evans (James is blushing) is crying in her dorm maybe jamsie could go in there and give her a little kiss"  
" HOW DID YOU GUYS FIND IUT ABOUT THAT DID YOU FOLLOW US IN MY INVISIBILTY CLOAK??"  
" Yes me Sirius and Peter watched your little makeout session" sad Remus  
  
James walked off in a huff. He went to see what was wrong with Lily.  
  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
" Sniff sniff come in," said Lily  
" James" Lily said in a shocked but Happy voice  
" What's up?" he asks  
" Well I just found out Voldemort is my half brother" said Lily  
" I thought he was your full brother ops" he had just realised what he had said.  
" James how..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohh a cliffie what will Lily say. Review please I want 5 GOOD REVIEWS before I continue  



	3. 

Hate is the Closest Emotion to love  
  
"James how could you????"  
"Well I got a letter like than when my mum was killed by Voldemort so I thought I would read it in case you needed an explanation for being away from class or something" said James  
"Oh, that was so sweet," said Lily giving him a friendly hug.  
"I think I love you," said James  
'What?" said Lily  
"Oh did I say that out loud, sorry I was thinking about you...opps!"Said James realising what he said {He always puts his foot in his mouth doesn't he}  
"James I think I love you too" said Lily   
And they started to kiss. Just then Dumbledore and Minerva Mc Gonagal just walked in.  
"Miss Evans, are you okay, Oh" Said Dumbledore, who was doing his best not to laugh. But Professor Mc Gonagal did not approve  
"20 points off Gryffindor" said Professor Mc Gonagal. " Yes miss" they said in unison Blushing. James and professor McGonagal left.   
"Lily I was informed by Arabella that you were upset, are you okay............. I mean you looked quiet comfortable in James's embrace" Said Dumbledore with a cheeky twinkle in his eye.  
"I am fine now," said Lily turning away.  
"It was just shock, apparently Voldemort is my half brother and my real name is Lily Porter" said Lily  
"Ah yes I remember Arthur saying something about that' said Dumbledore with a concerned look on his face.  
" What would you like me to call you now"  
"Evans' so I don't have to explain this story to every one" said Lily in a Matter-of-fact tone.  
"Well i must be on my way, but just remember you and James should find somewhere a little more private for your ahem Studding " said Dumbledore as he walked out with a little grin.  
  
3 DAYS LATER  
  
At the teachers meeting  
"Potter and Evans have been day dreaming a lot lately and acting strangely, they have not been fighting or done anything horribly nasty to each other for days" said Professor Fitzwik.  
" I know that is strange" Said Sybil Trelawney  
" Well I think they are in love, we caught them kissing a few days ago" said Dumbledore smiling  
"POTTER AND EVANS NO WAY" cried all the other teachers in Unison  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
Oh I love James I mean I used to hate him but gees he is cute and smart and I love him so much. I cant stop thinking about him I is so strange I have been having these strange nightmares, I am holding a baby and James yells " Quick take Harry and run" so I run and then my brother kills James when a flash of green light which causes him to die. I pleaded with him to save the baby's life but he kills me... then I suddenly wake up shaking. It is so scary  
Lily  
  
James received a letter from his father it was bad news...  
  
  
  
  
Ha lol lol have to wait till next chapter bye r/r Mel_potter   



	4. 

Chapter 4   
  
  
Dear James,  
I really don't approve of you dating Lily Riddle besides I thought you hated her anyway I want you to bring her over during the holidays. I have some bad news your grandmother was killed by lord Voldemort well I have to go see you soon  
Harold Potter  
  
  
" AAHHHHHHH"   
James heard a scream it sounded like lily so he ran straight up to the girls' dorms.  
  
" Lily are you ok" he asked James  
" Yeah except I I I just had the scariest nightmare I was holding a baby and then you yell " run take the baby and run its him" I run then then then he kills you and I plead with him not to kill the baby then then there is a flash of green light and then I woke up" said Lily and begun to cry hysterically. James held her to him as she cried he had no time to cry about his grandma.  
" James can you stay with me" asked Lily  
"Ok" said James they fell a sleep  
A/n it is a hogsmeade weekend and they didn't go ok  
Sirius, Remus, Peter and Arabella were looking for James and Lily they walked into the room and saw them James was on top of lily and it did not look good. They took hundreds of photos when... Dumbledore and Minerva Mc Gonagal walked in   
" GREAT WIZARDS" said Minerva  
" Everyone out including you Minerva" Said Dumbledore trying not to laugh  
He tried to wake them up.  
Lily woke up first she looked at James it did not look good   
" James" she whispered she had not realised Dumbledore was there. " DUMBLEDORE" said James in shock  
" What happened??" asked Dumbledore  
Lily told Dumbledore about the dream.  
" Well I believe you but I must be going," said Dumbledore in a worried voice  
  
  
Sirius Pov  
Look at James he is still day dreaming about Lily and oh it is driving me nuts. I don't care what he says I bet in a few moths Lily will be pregnant. He teases me about my crush on Arabella Figg.  
  
  
The teachers meeting  
  
" Sybil is Lily Evans good at divination" asked Dumbledore  
"Oh yes she is excellent I think she has the true makings of a seer" said Sybil happily  
" Oh" said Dumbledore and told the others about the dream.  
" Well that is a worry" said Fitzwik  
" POTTER AND EVANS married with kids I don't think so," said Mc Gonagal  
" Well what made you scream great wizards?" said Dumbledore  
  
  
  
  
Lily Pov  
Well guess what I am head girl and James is head boy oh it will be a fun I cant wait.  
Oh I love James so much I don't know what to do.  
  
  
James Pov  
Head boy now I will have to be good NOT I will set a good marauder example and teach others how to be bad ha ha ha. Well I wanna propose to lily soon but I don't know how what should I do.  
  
  
  
  
Well what should he do give me ideas please review review I know it sux but please review. Mel_potter  
Any flames will be used to make roasted marshmallows k.  
  
  
  



	5. 

Hate is the closest emotion to love Chapter 5

Hate is the closest emotion to love Chapter 5

James grabbed his invisibility cloak and the marauder map and tapped it " I am solemnly up to no good," said James

He tapped the one eyed witch and whispered " Disendum"

James entered a jewellery shop and was looking at the rings then he saw it, it was a beautiful diamond ring with blue sapphires on each side of the diamond. He bought it and got it engraved it said, " For my one and only Lily love James Potter".

Lily's Pov

James is acting very strange he came into my room and said " Lily can I talk to you?"

Then he said, " Will you…" but Sirius interrupted him then he ran away. I think it is a bad reaction to becoming head boy or something but I just don't know what to do maybe Sirius knows what is wrong with him ill ask him.

James Pov

Oh I was so close then Sirius walked in I have to remember to bash him up. Maybe I'll ask Dumbledore for help on what to say to her and I will try to ask her again it is so hard I just get so nervous and don't know what to do.

Dumbledore's pov

I am so shocked James wants to propose to Lily. Maybe her dream will come true that is a terrible thought.

Lily received a love note

_Dear Lily,_

_Roses are Red Violets are blue_

_Quidditch is sweet but not as sweet as you._

_ _

_ _

_Love James_

_ _

_ _

" Sirius" said Lily

" Yes" said Sirius

" Do know what is wrong with James' asked Lily

" No he has been acting strange hasn't he" said Sirius

" Yes very strange what shall we do?" asked Lily

" How about we look at his diary?"Said Sirius

That's it for now gotta go Mel_potter

P.s review please and thanks for the reviews 


	6. FITZWICK AND MCGONAGALL SITTING IN A TRE...

Hate is the closest emotion to love Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
Sirius was in the boys' dorms reading James diary.  
  
  
Dear Diary today I will do it I will propose to Lily.  
Gotta go and prepare   
James  
  
Just then Sirius heard footsteps so he quickly put the diary back where he found.  
" Oh Sirius" Said James expecting to be alone  
"Hi James what ya doin'?" said Sirius  
" Not much" said James   
" I cant believe you are gonna propose to Lily o oh" said Sirius realising that he had just put his foot in his mouth.  
" DID YOU READ MY DIARY" Screamed James  
" Yes I only did cause Lily said you were acting strange and I wanted to investigate" Said Sirius trying to look innocent  
" I only will forgive you if you help me get ready" Said James   
" Ok " said Sirius glad that James wasn't to angry with him  
  
  
  
" What are you doing?" asked Lily while James was blindfolding her at the entrance of the shrieking shack.  
" It's a Valentines Day surprise" Said James  
  
  
Lily's Pov  
  
  
As I enter I can see a table in the middle of it, it has a vase of Roses, Lilies and Babies breath. On the table is all my favourite foods oh no James wouldn't dump me on Valentines Day would he....  
James looks nervous what is going on....  
  
  
" Lily I love you from the first time I saw you and although I didn't notice it then I do now. All in do is think of you 24/7 and" said James as he bent down to pick up his fork. He took her hand, got down on one knee and pulled a little black box from his pocket.   
" Lily will you marry me?"  
" James I would L eww no gross" said lily sounding discusted  
: Oh why not is it too soon" Said James sounding put out. ( POOR JAMES)  
" Oh no its not that look" said Lily pointing out the window  
James and Lily could see MC GONAGALL KISSING FITZWICK a/n strange couple huh  
" So will you marry me?" asked James   
" Yes I would love to," said Lily  
James slipped the beautiful ring on her finger.  
" Read what it says inside" whispered James  
Lily read it and started to cry  
" What sup" Said James  
" Nothing it is just that you are so sweet," said Lily  
  
  
Well that's it for now I have to go and study for my Maths Half yearly so I gotta go. Mel_potter  
Guess what I have a Maths teacher who is just like Snape also My geography teacher is too.  
  
  
  



	7. A confusing piece of crap

Hate is the closest emotion to Love  
  
  
Lily's Diary  
Dear Diary It has been a stressful Easter holidays James Dad hates me he even sent James a howler complaining about me. James is really angry and I don't know what to do.  
  
  
  
A/n I am skipping time it is now graduation.  
  
  
Dumbledore: Welcome to The Graduation Day ceremony I will call the names in alphabetical Order  
" Black Sirius"  
" Figg Arabella"   
What thought Lily what about my name??  
" Lupin Remus"  
"Pettigrew Peter" a/n that little rat I hate him  
" Potter James"  
" Potter I mean Evans Lily"  
" Snape Serevis'  
A/n I don't know many more names so imagine them k  
  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily are standing a kings cross  
" What should we do now, I mean I have no where to go and your dad isn't to pleased about our engagement" said Lily  
" How about we get a place for all 5 of us" Said James  
" Meanwhile can we stay at your house padfoot?" asked James  
" Sure ill ask mum," said Sirius  
  
James and Lily were walking with an Estate agent a/n James is now an aura and gets paid very well. "We will try 146 Godric's Hollow" said the Estate agent  
  
" Wow James I love it" said Lily  
" Me too, me too" said James  
  
  
Well I know that was short but it will do I guess.  
I AM GETTING THE IDEA THAT NO ONE LIKES THIS STORY I GOT NO REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 6 SO UNLESS I GET 10 GOOD REVIEWS I WILL STOP WRITING.  
Now thanks for the reviews 4 previous Chapters but I need feed back also I have decided that this story my end up going on to Harry's life too if I get enough good reviews.  
All flames will be given to my dragon " NORBET" to flame other bad writers Kay  
Mel_potter   
  
  



	8. POOR JAMSIE

Hate is the closest emotion to love Chapter 8   
  
A/n I am skipping time to the night before the wedding  
  
The boys are at home and are totally drunk.  
  
Sirius walked up to James and... kissed him on the lips.  
" EWW Sirius get off me I am not gay" said James  
" Well I think you're sexy," said Sirius  
" Don't you love Arabe Arabela I think i am gonna be sick" said James running to the Bathroom  
" Ok Sirius you and James have had enough to drink I think hey that rhymes," said Remus taking the bottle off Sirius.  
James comes out of the bathroom and Sirius kisses him again... just at that moment Lily walks in.  
" JAMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" said Lily  
" Eww Sirius get off I said I am not gay, LILY HI" said James in shock  
" What's going on here?" asked Lily  
" Well, Well I I.." Said James running to the bathroom  
"What he meant to say was Lily me and Sirius are drunk" Said Remus (who wasn't drunk)  
James came back from the bathroom and sat on the lounge.  
" Oh my poor baby Jamsie," said Lily as she whispered a spell to make him sober again.  
  
Now I know this is short but the next chapter will be about the wedding so please r/r kay  
Mel_potter  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The wedding Chapter

Hate is the closest emotion to love Chapter 9 the wedding  
  
" James what are you doing" asked Sirius  
" Nothing I am just trying to make my hair lye flat" said James who had already used 3 jars of jell on his hair.  
" I don't think it'll work prongs," said Remus   
  
  
  
" Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of lily porter and James Potter. Lily do you take James to ( blah blah blah) till death do you part" said Dumbledore  
" I do," said Lily  
" James I understand you have written your own vows" said Dumbledore  
" Yes I have firstly ditto to every thing lily said and I have written a song just for you lily it is called 24/7.," said James  
"  
All, all yeah, yeah  
All I do is dream of you   
24/7 even when I am sleepin'  
  
  
And now I know   
You're my one and only   
Without you I am never lonely  
  
  
I think of you   
24/7 24/7  
My world revolves around you  
So try and see   
What you mean to me  
24/7  
  
Oh oh   
I love you   
I think about you   
24/7 even when I am working   
24/7 in my dreams  
24/7 while I am watchin' quidditch  
24/7  
Twenty-four hours a day seven days a week  
  
24/7 that how long we will be together  
  
24/7 24/7 until forever 24/7" sang James  
  
" I take you as my wife Lily" said James  
Everyone in the audience had tears in their eyes and was looking at James in disbelief.  
" You may kiss your bride," said Dumbledore  
  
A/n it is now their first dance  
  
When you feel all alone and the world has turned it's back on you give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart. I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you. It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold. When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you cant take anymore.  
  
  
Let me be the one you call if you jump I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night, if you need to fall a part I can mend a broken heart if you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone.  
  
  
When you feel all alone and the loyal friend is hard to find, you're caught in a one-way street with the monsters in your head. When hopes and dreams are far away and you feel like you can't face the day.  
  
Let me be the one you call if you jump I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night, if you need to fall a part I can mend a broken heart if you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone.  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain and when its over you'll breathe again, you'll breathe again.  
  
  
When you feel all alone and the loyal friend is hard to find, you're caught in a one-way street with the monsters in your head. When hopes and dreams are far away and you feel like you can't face the day.  
  
  
  
Let me be the one you call if you jump I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night, if you need to fall a part I can mend a broken heart if you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone.  
  
  
" James I didn't know you could sing so well" exclaimed Lily as they were flying of on their broomstick together  
" Well surprise" said James  
  
  
  
Mr potter was watching as the married couple flew off into the sunset a small tear came out of his eye.  
  
Well how was that the song 24/7 was written by me Mel_potter but the song " Crash and Burn" belongs to savage garden (they rule) hope you r/r or this will sadly be the last chapter so please r/r thanks in advance Mel_potter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Welcome Home!!!!!!!

Hate is the closest emotion to love chapter 10  
" Welcome home!!!"  
  
  
  
A/n Sorry it took so long but I was with one tel ( one net) as my internet server so when it crashed last week I had to get a new server then my new server froggy stuffed up to so bare with me k My 6 friends helped me write this chapter thanks madsy_gal, kalchick, Jackii, Bhavanujah, Jaya and Nisha.  
  
  
  
  
Lily and James were walking to the door of their house. James opened the door.  
" Surprise, Welcome home!!!" screamed Sirius, Remus, Peter (I hate him but he has to be there) and Lily's friends Melissa (Doesn't that name rule lol) jackii, Bavi, Kal, Nisha, Jaya, Maddie and Arabella.  
" Wow thanks guys," said Lily   
" Yeah wow guys" Said James.  
" We thought this be a nice way to welcome you home" Said Sirius as he hugged them both.  
"Come and sit down" said Remus said.  
Lily and James sat down the lounge, Lily sat next to Remus and Sirius was siting next to James who was on the other side of Lily. Suddenly Remus placed his hand on Lily's knee and was slowly moving it up.  
"REMUS" screeched James whose eyeballs were nearly popping out.  
" GO HOME" Screeched James   
" FINE" Screamed Remus  
Remus left and slammed the door.  
  
" I think we better go" said Sirius and left dragging Peter and all the girls with him.  
  
  
" Oh, now I have hundreds of dishes to wash," said Lily sighing  
" I will help" said James   
Lily and James when into their kitchen.   
" Now I' ll wash and you dry" said Lily  
Lily passed James a soapy plate suddenly the bubbles flew into his eyes.  
" Mama mia" said James  
" Since when do you speak Italian? Said Lily  
" Please Lily help me my eye really hurts" said James  
" Oh poor baby here let me help you," said Lily in a mock sympathy tone  
" No I'am Serious" said James  
" No your not he just left" said Lily  
James rolled his eyes.  
" Finally the dishes were done" said Lily  
" Volo vocu sha avec moi cest swa" said James seductively  
  
  
  
  
  
The next Morning  
Knock  
  
" James stay with me" said Lily  
" NO it might be important," said James picking up a towel and wrapping it around his body and running down the stairs.  
  
AS James opened the door the towel fell off...............  
  
  
There you go lol the next one will be better review thanks mel_potter  



	11. Umm James look down

Hate is the closest emotion to love chapter 11   
"Umm James look down"  
  
  
  
" Hi Dumbledore, hi Sirius" said James who had not noticed his missing towel.  
" Umm Hi James umm look down" Said Dumbledore laughing  
James picked up the towel blushing.  
" Why are you wearing only a towel James?" asked Sirius  
" I umm was I the the the... shower yes the shower" replied James nervously  
"Then how come your hair isn't wet?" asked Sirius evilly.  
" Well I didn't ummmm wash my hair" said James   
" James firstly when guys have a shower their hair get wet unless they are weird and wear a girly shower cap" said Sirius.  
" NO I don't I am not a girl I uummmu" started James  
" Ha and secondly your hair is messy," said Sirius evilly.  
" But it always is" said James  
" Oh James you sexy thing come here baby" said Lily's voice from up the stairs.  
" Ahem since I am ha ha interrupting something I will be brief I need to see you at the Three broomsticks at 12.00 pm ok" he said Taking Sirius and leaving.  
Little did James know that Sirius had taken a photo of James.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh James what time is it" asked Lily waking up  
" 1200" said James  
" Oh Shit," they said in unison  
" I got to go and meet Arabella," said grabbing her robes and running out.  
  
" Hi" said Lily rushing into Arabella's house.  
'Hi umm Lily your robes are on inside out" said Arabella laughing.  
" Oh" said Lily fixing it with her wand.  
"Ok lets go and um fix your hair," said Arabella.  
  
  
  
  
" Listen James we need you to go and fight voldemort tomorrow" said Dumbledore grimly.  
" Are you going Sirius? Asked James.  
" Yup but Remus and me are not leaving tonight full moon but we will see you in a few days" said Sirius pushing his stool out and picking up hi stuff.  
" Bye I have to go and pack" said James leaving.  
  
  
Lily woke up the next morning she didn't notice James was gone so she jumped into the shower.  
" James can you get me a new bar of soap please?" yelled Lily  
" James" she shouted   
Lily got out of the shower and went into the bedroom where she found a note  
  
  
Dear Lily,  
I had to go straight away and I am sorry. Voldemort is getting stronger and they need me to help. I had to help but that meant I had to leave last night you were asleep so I left this note for you my love.  
I might be back in 2- 3 months well see you then my love James.  
  
  
  
" Bring" lily heard the door ring. She went to open it.  
Remus, Sirius and Arabella walked through the door.  
Suddenly...Lily burst into tears on Remus' shoulder.  
" What's the matter Lily?' asked Sirius  
" Its (Sniff) James (Sniff) he lllleeeeffttt with out telling me whhhhennn will he come back," cried Lily.  
" Well us two are leaving tomorrow but he will be back in oh two months maybe" said Sirius.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
so short but I only got 2 reviews 4 the last chapter so give me more more more more reviews bye Mel_potter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. A lot of strange things

Hate is the closest emotion to love Chapter 12 All lot of strange things  
  
A/n the characters are not mine only the plot belongs to me. Sorry this is so strange but I wrote this with my friends @ my athletics carnival.  
  
  
2 1/2 months latter.  
  
"I miss James so much," cried Lily.  
"I really miss Sirius but you know what, we can now do woman stuff together" Said Arabella optimistically.  
"I think I will go home Lily" said Arabella leaving  
"Bye" Lily called after her retreating shadow.  
  
  
Just when Arabella had left there was a knock at the door, Lily ran to get it.  
Lily opened the door to find dripping wet James carrying a box of chocolates and flowers.  
"Missed you so much James," cried Lily  
" Me too baby me too" James replied.  
After James had had a shower he sat patiently in the lounge room listening to quidditch on the Wizard Wireless while Lily made his lunch.  
"Did you meet any nice girls while you were away" Said Lily teasing James.  
"Umm yeah" said James too busy listening to the quidditch.  
"What!" Lily yelled  
"Just kidding" James said.  
" Um James what do you think of children?" asked Lily nervously.  
"Well I guess I was one once" James mumbled.  
"James I am pregnant" Lily blurted out.  
"Yeah I went shopping too babe" James replied distantly.  
  
Lily slammed the door hard.  
"Have a nice life James" Lily called to the shut door.  
" I wish wizards didn't invent quidditch," She muttered.  
Suddenly Dumbledore apparated in- front of Lily.  
"Beware of the man with the brown hair and brown eyes" Dumbledore said Vanishing.  
Lily ran down the street to Sirius' house. Lily banged on the door.  
" Sirius, Arabella let me in" Lily yelped.  
Sirius answered the door and let her in. Lily sat on the couch and told him the whole story. Sirius gave Lily a nightgown that belonged to Arabella and told her to go up stairs and try and sleep.  
Lily had had a sleepless night when Sirius came in...  
Sirius walked in and sat down on the bed next to Lily.  
"How are you Lily?" asked Sirius politely.  
"Fine" said Lily trying not to let on that she missed James.  
" James owled last night" Sirius paused.  
" Lily he misses you" Sirius finished.  
"Well I don't care" said Lily defiantly.  
"Anyway there is someone to see you, can I let IT in?" Sirius asked  
"IT???" Lily replied.  
" I am not telling you what IT is."  
" Fine!" Lily said rolling her eyes.  
"Oy, James get in here" Sirius yelled and quickly left the room......  
  
  
  
A/n I know this chapter sux but it is necessary for the next one and I promise the next one will be really, really cool ok r/r please Mel_potter.  
  
  
  



End file.
